Le plus belle hiver de ma vie
by MalfoyHerm
Summary: Vous voulez savoir pourquoi cette hiver ne fût pas le même que tant d'autre ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling et l'histoire à xx.dreamer7.xx Rien n'est à moi.

**Auteur :**xx.dreamer7.xx  
**Titre original :**El mejor invierno de mi vida

**Blabla de la traductrice :**Voila c'est ma première traduction alors ne m'en voulait pas trop si je fait quelque faute Alors pourquoi traduire cette fic ? car je la trouve mignonne lool :p

Bonne lecture

**One shot** : Le plus belle hiver de ma vie.

- Hermione ! Cria Harry Une lettre est arrivée pour toi.

- Laisse moi voir dis-je le temps que je prenne la lettre que tenait Harry dans ses mains.

- Elle vient de qui ? Demanda curieusement Harry

- Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas signée. J'irais la lire dans ma chambre.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Tu te demande sûrement qui je suis, mais je ne peux te le dire en tout cas pas pour l'instant. La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que je t'aime. Non, ce n'est pas une farce même si tu dois le penser. Ça fait longtemps que je t'observe et je me suis rendu compte que tu étais la seule femme pour laquelle on méritait de se battre (Ndt : Je ne savais pas trop comment traduire cette phrase : s)_

_Je n'ai jamais cru en l'amour, on ma éduquer en m'apprenant que cela n'existait pas mais grâce a toi je l'ai découvert, le vrai. Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles de l'école : Tu es intelligente, sympathique, belle, aimable… Tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer._

_Et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi ; je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé, mais ces comme ça. Je vais faire brève dans cette lettre ; je ne pense pas que tu me répondras ; je sais que tu ne le feras pas et encore moins quand tu sauras qui je suis, mais je devais te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. J'aimerais tant que tu répondes à cette lettre, tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Si tu ne le fais pas, je comprendrai. Pour toujours tien._

_Ton admirateur secret._

Je restai paralysée, je relu la lettre plusieurs fois sans pouvoir croire ce que je voyais. C'était sûrement une blague, mais j'avais besoin de savoir qui était le garçon qui avait écrit cette lettre.

_Qui es-tu ? Est-ce une farce ? J'ai besoin de savoir._

_Hermione Granger_

Je donnai la carte à Hedwige sûr que ça ne dérangerai pas Harry. J'allai dans ma salle commune pour terminer mes devoirs mais je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, je pensais au garçon qui m'avait envoyé la lettre.

Après souper, je décidai d'aller me coucher tôt, pour réfléchir. _Qui pourrait être l'__**admirateur secret **__? Cela se pourrait que ce soit Harry ou Ron… Non impossible, Harry était avec Ginny et Ron avec Lavande_. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui était-ce. Le meilleur à faire était de dormir, demain j'avais cour.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla à 6h00, j'aimais me lever tôt et aller me promener autour du château, je m'habilla pris mon manteau et sortis.

Je me dirigeai vers le lac, c'était mon endroit préféré, chaque fois que je me sentais mal, que j'avais besoin de réfléchir ou que j'avais besoin de penser je venais ici. Je m'approchai du bord du lac et calcula sa solidité ; C'était parfait pour patiner. Je fis apparaître une paires de patin et me lança sur la glace. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que je patinais, profitant de la matinée, quand je sentis un regard posée sur moi, je regarda autour de moi mais il n'y avait personne. _Attendez ! Qu'est ce que c'était que cela ? Quelqu'un enveloppé dans une cape noir venais tout juste d'entrer dans le château._ Pendant un moment j'eu peur, mais je m'obligeai à penser logiquement ; comme toujours_. Arrêtes Hermione tu n'es pas la seule personne qui aime sortir le matin faire un tour._

J'étais restée plus d'une demi et maintenant j'étais complètement congelé, je fis disparaître les patins que je portais et a la place fis apparaître mes chaussures, puis je me dirigeai vers le château, trébuchant plusieurs fois sur la neige en attendant de rejoindre la porte, je riais de mes propres -presque- chute.

J'arrivai directement dans la tour des Gryffondor, et en entrant dans mon dortoir je vis que toutes les filles dormaient encore. Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain quand je vit un papier sur mon lit. Je le pris, et en lisant un sourire timide pris place sur mes lèvres, la lettre était écrite avec la même écriture ; élégantes de mon **admirateur secret.**

_Chère Hermione,_

_Hier tu me fis heureux en répondant à ma lettre, cela signifie que j'ai au moins capté ton attention ; et j'en suis heureux. Malheureusement je ne peu toujours pas te dévoiler mon identité. Tout ce temps ma laisser le pouvoir de te divulguer mes sentiments, si vraiment tu veux savoir qui je suis alors tu le sauras bientôt, mais prend patience cela n'es pas facile pour moi._

_Je n'ai jamais eu peur, de rien, mais pour la première fois j'ai peur de quelque chose : le rejet, que __**tu**__ me rejette. Mais plutôt tu sauras qui je suis, mieux ce sera. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, mais je ne peux l'éviter, Je t'aime_

_Ton admirateur secret._

_PS : Tu patine très bien._

Tu patine très bien ? Attend voir, c'était la personne de se matin… Je décidai d'y penser pendant que je prenais une bonne douche d'eau chaude, je me déshabillais pendant que je rentre dans la douche et me mit sous la cascade d'eau brulante. _Qui cela pouvait-il être ?_ Je ne connais pas son identité, je ne savais rien de lui, je n'avais rien de lui sauf cette lettre… Et je commençais à tomber amoureuse.

Je sortis de la douche, mis mon uniforme et réveilla les filles. Encore une heure avant que les cours ne commencent, je me dirigea vers la grande salle ou je retrouva Neville entrain de déjeuner.

- Salut Neville ! Je vois que tu es bien matinal. Lui souriais-je.

- Ou-oui, c'est que j'aime bien me lever tôt. Ron ronfle et je ne peux pas dormir.

- Je m'assis face à lui et engloutit tout ce qui avait autour de moi. Neville me regardais la bouche grande ouverte.

- Eh bien, tu avais faim Hermione.

- Oui. -Je fus un peu gêné- C'est qu'hier soir je n'ai rien mangé.

- Ah. Et il retourna à son assiette.

_Neville est bizarre c'est comme s'il avait honte de me parler. Bon c'est un garçon timide, mais je parle souvent avec lui et il ne reste pas en regardant son assiette tout le temps ! Attendez un moment. Si c'est lui le garçon de la lettre ? Non… S'il vous plait… Pas Neville._

- Au revoir Neville, lui dis-je en me levant rapidement et courant vers mon dortoir.

Non ce ne pouvait pas être Neville « _Je ne veux pas que ce soit Neville, je ne veux rien avec lui. Non, impossible, je suis sûr que ce n'ai pas lui. Mais si c'est lui ? Ahh non ! Je me sentirais coupable a partir du moment où je le chasserais..._ »

J'étais déjà arrivé à la salle commune, où Harry et Ron parlaient vivement.

- Hermione ! M'interpela Ron. Tu viens d'où ? On pensait que tu étais dans ton dortoir.

- Non, aujourd'hui je me suis levée tôt, je viens de finir de déjeuner. Ginny ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- Non, les autres filles ne sont pas encore descendus et on pensait que tu étais avec elles.

- Désoler les garçons, Bon, je vais cherchée mes affaires, vous pouvez descendre déjeuner, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

- Ok, on t'attend là-bas. Me dit Harry.

Je montais au dortoir quand les filles sortirent pour aller à la grande salle, je les saluai et entra pour m'asseoir sur mon lit. _Hermione, tu ne peux pas continuer à penser à ça. Ça se peut que ce ne soit qu'une blague. Rien n'oblige que ce soit Neville. Peut être qu'il était comme ça ce matin pour tout autre chose ; Peut être se sentait-il mal ?_

Je pris mes livres et ma plume et alla a la recherche de mes amis. Je les retrouva dans le couloir. On avait Potion, avec Rogue et bien sûr avec les Serpentard. On arriva au cachot, entrâmes et on s'assit en binômes. Normalement j'étais avec Neville, mais je dépassai Ron et me mit avec Harry. Ron n'eut plus d'autre solution que de se mettre avec Neville.

Le cours se passa normalement ; Compliment du professeur Rogue pour les Serpentard, 20 points en moins pour les Gryffondor, une retenue pour Ron… Les choses de d'habitude en somme. Je ne pus éviter de regarder un certain garçon blond qui était assis au premier rang : Malfoy. Etait… Bizarre. Le regard perdu et écrivant un mot. Il ne faisait pas attention au cour comme il faisait d'habitude pour être le préférer du professeur Rogue. Quand la classe fût finit, on sortit en silence pour que l'on n'enlève pas plus de point a notre maison comme faisait toujours le **Cheveux-gras**. En sortant de classe je percuta quelqu'un.

- Désolé, - Je me figea quand je remarque la personne que j'avais bousculé – Ah c'est toi Malfoy. Dis-je dégouté

- Il n'y a rien, ce fût de ma faute… Au revoir. Dit-il comme dans un murmure et il s'éloigna incurvant légèrement ses lèvres en un … sourire ?!

Cette journée était en ne peut plus bizarre : J'avais un admirateur secret qui pourrait être Neville, Draco Malfoy s'était excusé et ne m'avait pas insulté.

Le reste de la journée j'essaya de me concentré en cour, arrêtant de penser au garçon de la lettre en pensant au jour suivant qui était samedi et il n'y avait pas cour. Pendant que l'on soupaient je remarquai que Neville me regardai et je devins nerveuse. Harry dut voir ma nervosité :

- Mione, qu'est ce qui a ? Tu es bizarre.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Harry. C'est que j'ai mal dormi et depuis ce matin je suis dans la lune.

Je ne sais pas s'il me cru mais au moins il arrêta de me poser des questions et l'on continue de souper. Qu'on on eut finit, on alla a la salle commune. Il restait dix minutes pour arriver au tableau de la grosse dame, quand quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule, et je me figeai « oh, oh »

- Hermione… Je peux te demander quelque chose ? C'était Neville

- Ah ? Oui bien sûr… qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je m'imaginais déjà le pire ; les autres était déjà rentrée on était resté seuls.

- Moi…Ben… Je voulais te demander… Est-ce que… C'est que je suis gênée de te le demander.

_Oh Non ! Il va me révéler ses sentiments ? Il va me demander d'être sa copine ? Que quelqu'un me sauve_ !

- Tu pourrais… Humm… **Tu peux m'aider pour les devoir de métamorphose** ? (Ndt : Avouez, vous avez eu peur hein ? xD)

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu pouvais m'aider avec les devoir de métamorphose… C'est que je ne sais pas les faire.

- C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ? Dis-je anxieuse

- Oui, Que pensais-tu que j'allais te demander ?

- Non, rien. Des ânerie à moi. Bien sûr que je t'aiderais Neville. Sa te va demain dans l'après-midi ?

- Génial, merci beaucoup.

- De riens, allez rentrons.

En me couchant une fois douchée, je soupirai ; soulagée « _Ce n'est pas Neville. »_

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un coup porté sur la fenêtre. Un magnifique hibou noir était derrière celle-ci, avec une lettre attachée à sa patte, je me levai rapidement, j'ouvris la fenêtre et pris la lettre, mes suspicion était sûr, c'était de** lui**.

_Hermione,_

_Ça se peut que ce soit une connerie mais je veux te voir, Tu ma dit que tu voulais savoir qui je suis, et je veux te dire ce que je ressens face à face, sans masques, sans identité secrète, sans mensonges._

_J'ai peur, car je sais que tu n'accepteras pas ce que je ressens pour toi, ou tu penseras que c'est une farce mais je te jure que ce n'en ai pas une, Je t'aime. Si tu es toujours décider a savoir qui je suis, je t'attendrais demain à 7heure au lac, a l'endroit ou tu vas patiner tout les matins. Demain c'est samedi il n'y aura personne pour nous déranger. Avec amour._

_Ton admirateur secret. _

Je tombai sur mon lit, soupirant m'imaginant le garçon de mes rêves. _Comment sera-t-il ? Beau ? Blond ou brun ? De quel couleur seront ses yeux ? _Je souriais comme une idiote, mais qu'allai-je faire… J'étais tombé amoureuse d'une personne **anonyme**. Sans aucun doute, demain j'irais tôt, je voulais le rencontré.

Finalement je m'endormis, avec la carte de mon **admirateur secret** entre les bras.

Je me réveillais en entendant le « Bip, Bip » de mon réveil : Il était 6heure du matin. Je me levai avec une énergie que je n'avais jamais eu et partit prendre ma douche, chantonnant ma chanson préféré. Cette fois-ci j'optai pour un jean bien ajusté qui m'allait très bien, une chemise grise et des baskets noires. Je mis un peu de parfum, pris mon manteau, mon écharpe et je sortis dehors. Quand j'arrivai à l'endroit de d'habitude il fallait encore dix minutes pour l'heure du rendez-vous, alors je m'assis sur un banc pour attendre. J'étais nerveuse, je n'arrêtais pas de regarder l'horloge… Neuf minutes… Huit minutes… Sept minutes…

Alors je vis que quelqu'un s'approchais par un des sentiers, je ne pouvais le reconnaître car il était très loin, mais quand il s'approcha je vis (**Ndt** : héhé)… Neville ?! (**Ndt** : Vous vous attendiez a qui hein ? Petites fana de notre vil Serpentard)

_Quoi ?! Ce ne peut pas être… Neville est mon __**admirateur secret**__ ? Mais je m'étais trompé ! C'était vraiment lui… Je veux mourir…_

- Bonjour Hermione

- Bonjour Neville, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Tout les matins je sors tôt pour aller marcher dans les jardins, et comme je te vis ici, je me suis approché pour te rappeler que tu m'avais promis que cette après-midi tu m'aiderais pour le devoir de métamorphose. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui, bien-sûr- _Tu vois après tout ce n'est pas lui-_ C'est après midi a la bibliothèque.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup. Bon j'y vais, à tout a l'heure.

- Au revoir

_Génial ! Ce n'était pas lui… heureusement. Quelle heure est-il ? 7:03. L'heure est passé, bon pas de beaucoup il est peut-être en retard. Ou il a vu Neville et il est partit. Non…_

Bon, de toute façon je n'allais pas rester à la a mourir de froid, alors comme chaque matin je fis apparaître des patins à mes pieds et je me lançai sur la glace.

Il était tôt et le soleil se distinguais à peine entre les montagnes au loin, je continuais de patiner en faisant quelques pirouette depuis plus ou moins un quart d'heure et il était 7h16 _Il va arriver, je sais, il viendra._ En sortant du lac glacé pour me reposer un peu je trébucha, une main blanche comme neige me rattrapa par le bras avant que je ne touche le sol. Relevant mon regard je vis la personne que je ne voulais surtout pas voir.

- Fait attention Granger, tu pourrais te faire mal

- Comme si ça te ferais quelque chose, Malfoy. Mais…merci

Mes yeux se levèrent vers son visage m'attendant à voir un de ses sourires sarcastiques, entendre une insulte ou une moquerie, mais ce que je vit fut un sourire, un sourire sincère. Alors oui, Malfoy était malade.

- De rien Hermione

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi ?

- Par hasard ce ne serais pas ton nom ? Dit-il pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur un banc en bois prés du lac

- Ben….Oui, mais ça me fait bizarre que tu m'appelle par mon prénom et non « Sang de bourbe »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma et acquiesça - Gêné ?? –

La situation ne pouvait être pire _Et si le garçon arrivait ? S'il partait en voyant Malfoy ?_

Je voulais partir mais alors je penserais toute la journée que j'ai laisse plantez mon rendez-vous.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Me demanda Malfoy, avec son ton sarcastique qui le caractérisait si bien.

Je ne lui répondis pas, Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir. J'avais passé des nuits blanches en pensant à ce jour pour connaître le garçon… Et Malfoy comme toujours était arrivé au moment exacte pour me faire la vie impossible. Je me retournai prête à partir mais sa vois m'arrêta.

- Granger…Hermione… Ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu partes, tu peux rester, je ne mors pas.

Je fis volte face, ce n'était pas le Draco Malfoy que je connaissais ; ce n'était pas le garçon froid et égoïste de d'habitude. Mais une personne totalement différente. Je m'assis a ses coté dans un silence inconfortable.

- Ecoute Malfoy.

- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, si tu veux bien-sûr- me coupa t-il.

- D'accord… Draco. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Il t'arrive quelque chose ? – Je me sentis bizarre en prononçant son nom.

- Pourquoi devrait-il m'arriver quelque chose ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je veux quelque chose ?

- Rien, tu oublie que tu est le grand Draco Malfoy, que tu a tout ce que tu veut, qu'il ne te manque rien car avec tout ton argent tu achète ce que tu veut. C'est que tu ne m'appelle ni « Sang de bourbe », tu ne m'insulte pas et tu deviens aimable et sympathique avec moi, je crus que tu étais malade ou autre chose.

Un silence de mort régnais, je me sentis coupable d'avoir dit ça ; pour une fois dans sa vie on aurait qu'on pouvait avoir une conversation civilisé.

- Ecoute Hermione… Je ne suis pas si stupide, égocentrique et matérialiste que tu peux le croire, je ne suis pas comme toi et tous ceux de cette école croient – Il paraissait offensé.

- A quoi tu te réfère ?

- Je…Je suis…Je suis le garçon qui t'as écrit ses lettres.

Je ne pouvais plus parlée. Il avait l'air sérieux. Il était entrain de devenir rouge et n'osais me regarder en face. Dernièrement il c'était montré très différent avec moi, il ne m'insultait plus comme d'habitude.

- Ça t'amuse de faire se genre de blague au gens ?! Ce devait être une blague ; encore une envers moi.

- Non, ce n'est pas une blague ! Mauvaise soit-elle. Cria t-il se levant du banc

- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une blague, je savais que tu ne me prendrai pas au sérieux…

- Attend un moment. Tu essaie de me dire que c'est toi, celui qui m'a envoyé ses cartes en disant que tu m'aime et que tu es fou de moi ?! Ne me prend pas pour une conne Malfoy !

- C'est pas une blague, putain ! C'est sérieux ! Ok ? Je t'aime, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, ni depuis quand, je sais seulement que depuis dés mois je ne peux m'empêcher de penser a toi, me sentant seul sans pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens, énervé contre moi-même pour avoir…

- Pour avoir quoi ?

- Pour être tomber amoureux de toi.

Il me regarda, ses yeux étaient humides, il me regarda comme jamais personne ne m'avait encore regardé. Il était sérieux ; il était le garçon qui avait écrit ses lettres.

Ce n'est pas facile de croire ce que tu es entrain de me dire et encore moins le comprendre.

Il s'approcha de moi et me coinça entre un arbre et lui. Je sentis le peur monté en moi.

- Et tu crois que pour moi c'est facile ? Tu crois que je me sentais bien tout ce temps ? Supportant l'envie de t'embrasser au milieu d'un couloire ? Tu crois que ma famille est contente de se que j'ai fait ?

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

Il se recula et retourna s'asseoir sur le banc le regard perdu, j'allai alors le rejoindre sur le banc et je posa ma main sur son épaule.

- Qu'es ce que tu as fait … Draco ?

- Mon père… Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi et il s'est énervé, il a dit que je déshonorais le nom des Malfoy, que je les trahissais. Que je devais choisir… Toi ou mon nom. Et je t'ai choisi… Je n'ai plus de maison, plus d'argent, je n'ai plus de famille. Je n'ai plus rien. Je sais que j'ai été un imbécile, je ne devrais pas te raconter ça, parce que tu me déteste mais j'avais besoin de te le dire. Si tu veux tu peux partir et rire avec tes amis de se qui c'est passée. Mais au moins cette nuit je pourrai dormir…

- Draco… ? Pour de vrai tu as renoncé à ta vie pour… moi ?

Il se tourna vers moi, nos regard se croisèrent pendant peut être six seconde mais pour moi des heures c'était écoulée.

- Hermione… je ne comprends pas que tu t'en sois pas encore rendus compte. Tu es ma vie.

En disant ça, il se rapprocha lentement, et nos lèvres se rencontraient en se qui fut mon premier baiser avec Draco Malfoy, mais pas le dernier.

Et ça avec toute la sureté que je peux donnée, fût le meilleur hiver de toute ma vie.

_Et voila ! Ouf il m'en a fallu du temps pour écrire les dernière ligne cela a été le plus compliqué xD Ben j'espère que cette traduction vous a plus laisser vos avis sur le fic et sur moi ( Si ca va la traduction en somme lol)_


End file.
